


Her angel, her love, her wife

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale and Crowley are Warlock Dowling's Parents, Butch Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dancing, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Femme Crowley (Good Omens), First Dance, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, Marriage, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale share their first dance together as wife and wife in front of their friends and family.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, SOSH - Guess the Author #3 "Dancing"





	Her angel, her love, her wife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SOSH Guess the Author #3 prompt "Dancing"

Demons didn’t dance well and angels didn’t dance at all. But one demon and one angel did dance well. They had taken dance lessons in the months leading up to their very special day involving a very special dance. Crowley stood in the center of the dance floor, in her best wedding dress. It was a soft cream color, with blue and golden accents and lace. It matched Aziraphale’s suit perfectly. She’d bought it in the 19th Century, before their fight in 1862. When she’d had hope that they could finally be together, without fear. And then everything had gone tits up. 

But that was then. This was… the happily ever after Crowley had wanted. Her angel by her side. Her angel. Her love. Her wife. As declared in front of all their human friends and loved ones. And the Almighty Herself, if she was watching. Crowley didn’t care either way if the Almighty approved. As long as She didn’t dare try to take Aziraphale from her. And so far, that seemed the least likely thing to happen. 

No, instead, they’d finished their vows and had moved to the reception hall for cake and other foods, as well as champagne and wine. And of course, dancing. 

Knowing that they wanted to dance together, in front of their little family of humans, once they were wife and wife, they’d taken dancing lessons. Together they had learned the Waltz. 

Aziraphale led as they waltzed around the dance floor together. 

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you look, darling?” Aziraphale asked. 

“You’ve mentioned it. Once or ten times,” Crowley chuckled. “You look very handsome yourself, angel.”

Aziraphale smiled and blushed, ducking her head a moment. Crowley leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

“Oh Crowley.” 

Aziraphale leaned in and kissed her properly, causing them both to falter in their steps. But it was entirely worth it, as Crowley’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. 

Anathema and Madam Tracy cheered behind them. 

“Moms! Come on!” Warlock groaned.

“Leave ‘em be,” Pepper said, smacking Warlock in the arm. “It’s their day. They get to be as soppy as they want.” 

“Ow.” Warlock rubbed his arm and Pepper rolled her eyes. 

Crowley laughed as Aziraphale dipped her before pulling her back up and twirling her. Crowley put her arms around Aziraphale’s neck and their waltz turned into them simply swaying in the middle of the dance floor. Crowley ran her fingers through Aziraphale’s hair, as she held Aziraphale’s gaze with her uncovered eyes. All day, her golden serpentine eyes had been uncovered. Even as she’d begun to cry while reciting her vows, her eyes were bare for her angel to see. 

Even now, as they shone with unshed tears, there was nothing to hide from her angel or anyone else in the room. The love in her eyes, in her smile, radiating from her very being was on display for everyone. But especially her angel. Her love. Her wife. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
